


Jack Has a Crush on Mark Fischbach

by AgentStarbucks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Continuation, Depression, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStarbucks/pseuds/AgentStarbucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always turn out the way you planned them. Jack thought he was gonna die alone, never speaking a word to his magnificently handsome crush, Mark Fischbach. Sometimes, people beat you to the punch. Mark was a great example. The question is, will it last?<br/>(Continuation of Jack Does Not Have a Crush on Mark Fischbach by Glorious_Monday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jack Does Not Have a Crush on Mark Fischbach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115081) by [Glorious_Monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday). 



> Hello, all! As said in the summary, this is a continuation. It WILL be chaptered. If you have not already, please go read the oneshot this is continued from!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Jack was _definitely_ in love. While he wasn't sure what he should call his relationship with Mark, he knew they had a connection. For the past week, he has been so distracted. Thinking about Mark. His luxurious body. His wonderful hands that make him melt like ice cream when he hugs him. His sexy lips that kissed his cheek just yesterday after school ended. But his thoughts were stopped quickly when he was smacked down by one of the men from a week ago, the ones walking with Mark.

"Hey, faggot. What the hell have you been doing with Mark?" He exclaimed.

"U-Uh, w-what do you mean?" Jack stuttered, barely able to speak.

"He won't talk to us. Did you brainwash him? " Another chimed in.

"W-what? I don't understand." 

"You fags never learn. Time for Fuck-Up class." 

They proceeded to pick him up and take him to the mens' washroom. He was dragged into a stall by the biggest man and his head was forced into the dirty toilet bowl. It felt like an eternity. However, this gave Jack plenty of time to think about himself. Why the hell did he have to be born like this? Why did Mark suddenly take a liking to him? His thought were brought to a halt when his head was jerked out of the toilet bowl, almost snapping his neck.

"What the fuck do you have to say now, bitch?" They demanded an answer.

"I don't know..." He was unsure of what to think.

All that was next was a bang and all black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack abruptly awoke in an office he knew all too well. The nurse's office was like a second home to him. Between his depression and anxiety meds and his constant breakdowns, he was definitely a candidate for 'Deepest Relationship with a School Nurse'. He started to panic. The situation he was in was a blur. He does remember a bit of blood and thinking horrid thoughts about what may happen next.

"So, Jack, do you know why you are here?" The nurse's calming voice assured him he was safe now.

"Not really." Jack wasn't lying.

"Well, you were found laying on the toilet with your head covered in blood."

All of his scarce recollections flooded into his memory. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was not worried about himself as he was Mark. Were they going to do something to him too?

"Oh my god. I remember it all now." Jack was astonished.

"Well, do you happen to know who did it?" 

"There were these three guys. They were... like giants. They dragged me to the bathroom and almost drowned me." Jack did not want to explain, but he was not going to deny her access to information that could help the school find who caused his wound. 

"Do you happen to know their names?"

"N-no."

"Um, okay. Well, it's close to the end of the day, so you can go home in a few minutes."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got into his car, he frantically pulled out his phone and messaged Mark.

"hey man. where are u?"

He waited a minute, looking down at his screen. No response.

"cmon buddy."

Still no response.

"did something go wrong?"

Jack almost panicked, when he suddenly saw "Typing..." pop up at the top of the screen. A second later, his phone pinged with a text. Jack opened it frantically.

"Hey, can u meet me at the park? Its important."

Jack was relieved to see that Mark was, at least, alive.

"yes. b right there. see ya."

Jack scrambled to put the keys into the ignition and start the car. He drove to the park, trying to stay within a reasonable speed. When he got to the park, Mark was sitting under a tree, back facing Jack. He walked up to Mark.

"Hello, Mark." Jack was happy to see his love.

"Oh. Jack. I didn't expect you to get here so fast." Mark needed a distraction. Jack was not going to be happy when he saw what happened.

"Well, give me a hug, man. Today was... r-really bad."

Mark slowly got up, wincing, but trying not to yell in pain. When Jack saw Mark, he gasped. There were dark bruises all over his arms and and legs, his lip was busted, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Jack felt guilty. He couldn't help but think that he was to blame for Mark being harmed.

"Holy shit. What the hell happened?" Jack didn't need to ask, but he wanted to know the details.

"They... got to me. They found me here. That's why I wasn't at school today. " Mark was not sure how exactly the group found him.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I feel so bad."

"Jack, don't you dare blame yourself. This was not your fault. They just don't like that I am spending more time with you than them now."

"B-But, why would you risk your health and popularity like that? You didn't have to."

"Jack. This may be hard to believe, but I really like you. I like you so much, that I think that this was worth it if I get to be with you."

Jack furiously blushed, and smiled. He didn't know what to think.

"Mark, I really like you too."

Mark grabbed Jack's hand and walked him back to his car.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

Mark slowly kissed Jack on the lips. He never wanted it to stop. As he pulled back, Jack couldn't stop smiling.

"U-u-Uh, t-thank you."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Boyfriend."

Jack stayed calm until he got in his car. He screamed with joy and on his way home, he just couldn't wipe the smile off his face.


	2. A Proper Date (Well, Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark finally go on a proper date. Well, that is if you consider going to a burger place on the outskirts of town a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Two chapters in one night. This will probably happen frequently, as I love to write and I am super intrigued.

When Jack got home, he saw that no one was home. He figured that his parents were having a date night. He flopped down on his bed and opened his laptop. He was watching the new video Felix put up. Felix was really into making videos on Youtube. Jack knew he was mainly doing it so he could keep in contact with his girlfriend, and he made gaming videos, so Jack wasn't going to keep him from doing it. He watched his latest video, he was playing Doom. After the video, he congratulated him on 5,000 subscribers. That was a big milestone for him. After a little bit, his phone rang. It was a call from Mark.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. How are you?"

"Well, considering you kissed me today, pretty damn good."

"Good. I'm glad. Are you feeling any better?"

"Eh, a bit, I guess. Are you feeling better? How is that busted lip doing?"

"Some of the swelling has gone down. So, um, there is something I wanna ask you."

"Fire away, man."

"So, uh, y'know, tomorrow is Saturday and I'm not doing anything..."

"Yeah? And?"

"I was just wondering... if you... wantedtogoonadatewithme."

"Um, excuse me? I couldn't understand."

"Do you wanna go on a... date?" Mark was really nervous to say it. Just the thought of saying it made him anxious.

"Yes, I'd love to. Now that we are official and all."

"AWESOME- I mean, uh, great! I was thinking we could go to this really good burger place? It's kinda far, but I think you'll like it."

"Sure. What time do you wanna meet?" Mark wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Um, how about 12:45?"

"Sure. I'll see ya there. Boyfriend."

"Ok, babe. I-Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course, Mark."

"O-okay, see you tomorrow, babe."

"See you then."

"Okay."

As Mark hung up, he lay on his bed, thinking about Jack. He marveled at the fact that Jack was his boyfriend. He wasn't gonna let anyone stand in between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark ended up being a bit early, trying to make himself look somewhat presentable for the day ahead. Jack, on the other hand, didn't feel like he needed to do much. He never woke up with too much bedhead, so he just threw on a fresh pair of clothes that weren't covered in cranium blood and got in his car. When he got there, Mark was happy to see his boyfriend arriving. Jack was excited, but he wasn't sure how many people would classify "a burgers and fries dinner" as a good first date. He just shrugged off that thought. He didn't care. He just was happy that he was finally going on a proper date with Mark.

"Hey, Mark. You look great, for a lunch date." They both laughed, and Mark grabbed Jack's hand.

"Thank you, Jack. You look good too."

They walked into the restaurant, Mark slightly dragging Jack. He was intrigued, but he was worn out from yesterday's events nonetheless. An older man, who seemed to be in his late fifties, walked up to the couple, their hands still inseperably together.

"Oh! Welcome back, Mark. Nice to see you again. It's been a while. Who is this young man?"

"Hi, Jim. This is Jack, my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, hello!" They shook hands and Jim showed them to their booth. For being an older burger joint, Jack was surprised at how clean it was. Mark unclasped his hand from Jacks and sat down in the booth. Jack sat down in the the other side.

"What to drink, gentlemen?"

"I'll have a Coke." Mark said.

"I'll have a Coke too, please." Jack shyly spoke.

"And I'm guessing you know what you want to order?"

"Yes. I'll have a cheeseburger, with everything except ketchup." Jack was beginning to get more comfortable.

"And the usual for you, Mark?"

"Please and thank you, Jim."

"Alright, boys. I'll go get those Cokes and your food will be out shortly after."

"Okay. Thanks, Jim!" After the ordering, there was silence for about a minute. Jack thought this would be a good time to find out more about each other.

"So, Mark, do you have any crazy coming out stories?"

"Actually, yes. With Jim, as a matter of fact. I met Jim through my biological dad, who isn't in the picture anymore. Him and I didn't get along, but Jim and I did. When I started coming here in eighth grade, I came with girls. That's right. Females. I was still closeted at the time. In fact, Jim was one of the first people I came out to. It was emotional for me, but he basically already knew. He could tell I wasn't pleased with dating girls. He could tell I was not enjoying it. But, enough about me. What about you? Who was the first person you came out to?"

"It was my close friend, Felix. You probably don't know him. I was good friends with his girlfriend, Marzia. Apparently, it wasn't obvious to him."

"It would have been to me" Mark chuckled.

"Hey! Says the one with bright pink hair." They both went silent, and Mark noticed their food was coming.

"Okay, boys. Here's your burgers." Jack was astonished at the size of Mark's burger. However, Jack was so hungry, he was eager to eat his own. He bit into the burger. It was so well cooked, and delicious. It was like biting into a masterpiece. He groaned in happiness.

"That's a damn good burger!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know, right? I told you." Mark was happy that Jack enjoyed it. The boys finished their burgers and conversed. After paying the bill, they walked out, saying goodbye to Jim. They just stood outside for a second.

"Well, um... thanks for going out with me tonight. I really enjoyed it." Jack said shyly.

"I did too. We should do it again sometime." Jack nodded.

Jack wasn't sure what to do, but Mark guided him. Jack turned his head to the side, but Mark put his hand on Jack's face and turned it toward him. He went in for a kiss. Their lips moved in slow motion. The kiss seemed to last forever to them. As Jack pulled his head back, he stared into Mark's eyes.

"Wow." That was all he had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging in this pairing/fandom with me. See ya in Chapter Three!
> 
> ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ


	3. Beautiful Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was not having feeling well after the date. Mark could tell, after Jack's mysterious phone conversation with him. What has happened, and why was no one noticing expect Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter isn't as happy as the others, but Chapter Four will be happier!

Mark was worried. He texted Jack seven times. No response. He thought the worst.

_Had the guys gotten to him again? Was he being abused by his parents? Did he get lost on the way home?_

He was startled by the vibration of his phone. He answered with a swipe, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Jack?"

"A-Ah..."

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

"Y-y-yes." Jack exhaled. He was breathing very heavily.

"What? What happened?"

"Please... h-help."

Mark heard a thud and the phone call was abruptly ended. He was violently scrolling through his texts, trying to find the address he had been given a while back by Jack. When he found it, he jumped in the car and sped to Jack's house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pounded on the door, helplessly, listening for signs of life. Was Jack dead? Was he passed out? Suddenly, he heard the door tumblers unlock and the door handle turn slowly.

"M-M-Mark?" Jack stuttered, his breaths short and quick.

"Jack!" He hugged the Irishman, giving him a warm embrace. 

"What the hell happened? Why weren't you answering my texts?" He noticed Jack had changed since the date. He was wearing a VERY oversized black hoodie, with sleeves so big you could fit a whole head in them. 

"C-Come in. I'll show you to my room." They walked silently to jack's room and sat on the bed, Jack's eyes puffy from crying. Mark lifted his fingers to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Jack, what is going on?"

"Mark, there is something I haven't told you yet. It's one of the reasons that I never asked you out of talked to you in the first place."

"And? What is that?" Jack gulped, as he sighed.

"I have bipolar disorder. I take medication for it and everything, but nothing has been working. It causes my severe anxiety attacks." Mark noticed that through one of the holes in the sleeves, he saw a dark mark.

"Jack. You didn't have to be afraid to tell me that." He grabbed on to Jack's wrist, and Jack tried to hold in the wincing.

"Mark, please. Don't." With a tug, Mark pulled up Jack's sleeve. All he saw were cuts. Some scabbed over, some fresh. He looked in astonishment. As he gazed, Jack started to weep again. Mark brought him in with a tight hug, stroking his head as he brought him closer to his chest.

"Shh... it's gonna be okay. I don't care what it takes. I will take care of you."

"I don't want to be a burden on you. I mean, who would want to take care of me anyways? I'm so goddamn ugly, I can't understand why Felix even hangs out with me."

"No. You're not ugly. You're so beautiful. To me. Fuck what other people have to say. If they say that you are ugly, don't mind them. It's not their right to say. if worse comes to worse, I'm not that far away. Just call me." As a tear fell from Mark's eye, he shuffled a bit.

"Mark? This is a big favour to ask, but..."

"Do you need me to get something?"

"No... could you... stay the night with me?" Jack didn't know if he could make it without Mark there.

"Totally, babe." Mark gave Jack a quick peck on the lips, and turned off his bedroom light.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Mark."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack woke up in the morning, he noticed Mark's huge arms wrapped around him. He wiggled out of Jack's embrace and made his way to the kitchen. he put a pod in the Keurig coffee machine and grabbed two packs of Pop-Tarts.

"Wake up, Markiman." Mark's eyes fluttered open as his lover handed him the pack of strawberry toaster pastries. They both ate them together, looking out of Jack's large bedroom window.

"Mark, I don't know what the hell I would do without you."

"I love you, ya nerd."

"I love you too, Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touching, right? Well, I will see you in Chapter Four. Have a great day/night. :D


	4. You're A Jerk (and more.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is very sexually frustrated. He thinks no one will find him if he drives behind the school. Boy, was he wrong. His boyfriend is smarter than he makes him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long gap between the chapter updates. When I got done with school, I forgot to update. But I promise, there are many more chapters to come!

Jack sat in his last class of the week. He was ready for the weekend. He got to meet up with his boyfriend after school. As the time passed slowly, he slid his phone under his desk. He couldn't wait to talk to Mark any longer.

"hey. u there?"

"Yeah. What do u need?"

"can u... do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"ok so like can you text me something sexy? like a scenario or something?"

"Oh. yeah sure." Mark was thinking hard.

"I'm making out with you. I have you pushed up against the wall. Our love gets deeper every second."

Jack bites his lip. Luckily, no one can see him, because he sits in the very back of the class.

"I move my hand from your shoulder to your hips, then I put my other hand on your chest and starting moving down your body, all the way down to-"

Jack was never more happy and angered to be interrupted at the same time. He picked up his stuff, and walked quickly to his car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack couldn't wait for Mark when he got into his car. He was falling hard. He turned on his car, and drove slowly behind the school. He needed a place to be alone, and home was too far away. Jack started to feel his erection through his jeans, as he tilted his head back. He reclined his seat a bit and snapped his phone into its stand. He unzipped his pants slowly, unbuttoned them, and pulled them down a bit, along with his boxers. Jack started to fuck his hand slowly, thinking about his boyfriend. His lovely, muscular boyfriend. He finished reading the texts.

"I throw you down on the bed, laying down in front of you and ripping off your underwear. I kiss you slowly, then move my hand down to your cock."

Just thinking about it made Jack almost burst. Meanwhile, Mark was looking for Jack. He got held up trying to finish an assignment for his last class. When he noticed Jack's car wasn't parked in his spot, he texted him to see what was going on.

"Hey. Did u go home?"

Jack jumped a bit when the sound of his phone broke his concentration.

"no."

As he received the text, Mark heard Jack's car running. He wasn't sure why. He walked around to the back and saw Jack. He walked over and snuck into the back seat. He put his mouth next to Jack's ear.

"Are you thinking about me?" Mark whispered in Jack's ear, and he turned his head. He moved a bit and covered himself.

"O-OH! Uh..." Jack blushed, but he was turned on by the whispering. Mark jumped over into the front seat and started to kiss Jack's neck. He moaned loudly as Mark's hand started to stroke his dick. Jack tried to undo Mark's pants, but he had to have Mark help. He pulled out his dick and started to jerk it in return. As they kissed, Mark pulled back.

"Fuck?"

"Mm. Yeah."

Jack moved himself onto Mark's lap, getting comfortable. He pulled him into a kiss again, and reclined the seat almost 90 degrees.

"You're lucky I keep condoms with me." Mark pulled a condom out of his backpack. He rolled it on quickly and Jack grabbed lube from his glove compartment. He handed it to Mark and he put some on his fingers. He moved his hand to Jack's ass, and he teased his entrance.

"A-ah. Y-you... tease."

Mark snickered a bit, and inserted a finger. Jack groaned with pleasure and pain. He had never fingered himself. His lover's warm fingers felt good. He put in another, and he bucked his hips forward a bit. After a minute, Mark inserted the third and final finger. By then, Jack was in ecstasy. He threw his head back, moaning loudly as Mark's finger moved around in his ass.

"M-Mark, I want you."

Mark's penis was already lubed up. He brought lubed condoms. His dick found Jack's asshole, and he put in the tip slowly. Jack hissed and winced a bit, but he was so pleasured by Mark. 

"You good?"

Jack nodded, and let out a squeal. As Mark inserted more and more into Jack, his face scrunched up. When Mark got his whole cock in Jack's ass, he moaned and began to pull out, but then quickly rammed in again. Jack yelled in pleasure. He began to work up a rhythm, the car bouncing and Jack sweating. They were both virgins. They were happy to have their v-cards taken by each other. Mark started to see red, he was so pleasured. He stopped for a bit, and Jack bounced on his dick. The slapping of skin-on-skin turned him on more. Jack was getting close, and so was Mark.

"Holy fuck, Mark!" Jack exploded, his cum getting all over Mark's bright red shirt, matching the colour of his hair. Mark came at the same time. They both sat there for a second, heavily breathing.

"Oh... my god." Jack thought he would never get laid. 

"Jack?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too."


	5. My Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later. What's changed? Well, we can't say much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS INACTIVE FOR SO LONG. Hope you enjoy this last chapter, as I hope to create more works very, very soon. Cheers!

Mark let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jack asked, puzzled.

They were laying in Jack's room, on a surprising large bed for a smaller man like him, legs and bodies interlaced, the younger's head on Mark's chest, tracing the wrinkles on his red shirt.

Mark hummed to himself. He was thinking deeply about his future. He was about to graduate.

"Jack..." He moved from his back onto his side to look directly at the other man. "I can't deny that I'm scared. I'm about to be done with high school and I haven't thought for a second about my future. I have no plan."

"And? That's okay. You don't have to. Because I know you." Jack sat up, and crossed his legs. "You live in the moment. Just remember, I'm gonna be with you. Every step. Every struggle. Every fight. Every smile. I'll be there for you."

Mark felt a small tear roll down his cheek. "Thank you. I love you." He pulled Jack down into a hug. The Irishman slowly drifted into a sleepy oasis on his lover's body, and Mark slept too. 

At this rate, freedom couldn't come faster.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood in the line. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead to the auditorium floor, and he couldn't be more nervous as his name was spoken.

"Mark Fischbach," The principal said. Mark looked over to see his beaming mother, standing and clapping for him. However, he snapped back into focus as he almost tripped on the first stage stair.

As he got to the top, and received handshakes and praise from the faculty, he came to a realization.

He was _finally_ done.

No more dumb jocks. No more high school child drama. No more terrible school lunch or skipping history just to get more time to make out in the parking lot.

He had his freedom.

And he was gonna use it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had been standing forever. He was antsy. His feet felt like two hot rocks, weighing down his body.

"Seán McLoughlin," The principal said. Jack's face turned a light shade of pink. He didn't really use his real name that much. He looked over to the students sitting down, and saw Mark's magnificent face looking back at him. Jack gave him a wave. He waved back.

"You look great! I love you!" Mark mouthed to Jack. He held up a heart with his hands.

Oh, great. The boy was blushing even more now. He walked up on stage, did all the handshakes and stuff, and got the FUCK off that stage. He was slightly disheartened he couldn't be next to his boyfriend right now, but he sat down and put a smile on his face nonetheless.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later, Mark and Jack got into Jack's car. They sat in silence for a minute, then Mark spoke.

"Seán, huh?" Mark chuckled, and the other boy blushed.

"Yeah. I don't really like that name as much as Jack."

"Well, I think it's adorable. **Seán.** " Mark winked, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek as he started the car and drove them back to Jack's house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled in, Seán remembered something.

"Oh my God! Mark, I forgot! I'll be right back." He got out of the car and ran inside.

Mark was highly confused. He wasn't sure what was gonna happen.

Jack walked out of the house, carrying a small house-shaped box. 

_It can't be..._ Mark thought.

"Mark! I have a present!" Seán got back in the car and handed him the box. "Open it!"

"Okay, okay." Mark popped open the box, which he noticed had large holes in the top. As it opened, a puppy jumped out onto his chest.

"Seán, oh my god! It's so adorable!" He held the golden retriever in his hands.

"And it's all for you, my love!" He hugged him tight.

_And he loved him with all his heart._

_..._

_(Oh yeah, and the dog too.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the year-long wait. Hope it was worth it!!


End file.
